De musica y de Amor
by Izaa Cullen
Summary: Es una historia diferente a la que conosemos, Bella estudia musica en un colegio en donde conose ha Edward y comienza el su roamnce pero sin antes enfrentarse a obstaculos
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: La prueba**

**Pov. Bella**

Un rayo de luz atravesó mi ventana dándome directamente en la cara, me removí incomoda en la cama por la molestia que provocaba la luz, asome mi cabeza para ver el reloj que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de mi cama, el reloj marcaba las 7 de la mañana era una hora comprensible para levantarse un lunes soleado en forks ya que eran muy pocos esos días en esta ciudad tenias que aprovechar el poco sol al máximo, me quite las sabanas de encima para poder salir de mi cama sin problemas, me dirigí hacia el espejo para ver en el desastre en el cual me había convertido durante la noche, y como lo sospechaba era un completo desastre, mi cabello era una maraña color café, mis ojos achocolatados estaban levemente hinchados por las ocho horas que había dormido, y también tenia una ojeras color purpura sobre mi pálida piel, llevaba mi pijama normal unos jeans de franela y una camiseta, me dirigí hacia mi armario para elegir lo que me pondría el día de hoy, debería ser algo cómodo pero a mi estilo ya que no quería demostrar lo que no era, finalmente me decidí por un pantalón entubado negro, un suéter purpura con una blusa blanca con estampando de notas por toda la tela y mis cómodos converse morados, y gracias a que vivía en un lugar demasiado frio, tenia que utilizar bufanda, guantes y un gorro.

Tome mi ropa y me dirigí al baño para darme una buena ducha de agua caliente para que me relajara un poco ya que hoy era un día muy importante para mi y estaba algo nerviosa. Abrí la llave del agua caliente y comenzó a caer sobre mis hombros mientras al mismo tiempo relajaba mis músculos agarrotados por el frio y los nervios, después de unos minutos decidí salir de la ducha, me dirigí hacia mi tocador para resolver la maraña café de mi cabello, cepille mi cabello desenredándolo para dejarlo caer en forma de cascada sobre mi espalda convirtiéndose en caireles cafés, era una chica sencilla por lo tanto no usaba mucho el maquillaje solo lo necesario, así que solo me puse una chapas sobre mis mejillas para dar un poco de color a mi cara, poco de brillo en los labios fue suficiente para resaltarlos, me puse los botines y Salí de mi habitación hacia las escaleras para desayunar algo antes de salir, para ser sincera me sentía algo emocionada, hoy comenzaba los cursos de invierno en el colegio de música de forks era uno de los mejores colegios en el estado y era un privilegio si te aceptaban y solo existían dos formas de que te aceptaran, si tenias talento para regalar o si eras demasiado influesivo dentro del colegio, como mi hermano y mi madre no eran las personas con mas influencia dentro de forks, así que sabia que me habían aceptado por mi talento y pasión por la música, mientras bajaba las escaleras recordé el día de la prueba que había hecho hace un mes atrás.

"_Flashback" _

_Estaba en la sala de espera de las oficinas del colegio esperando mi turno para hacer la prueba de admisión, estaba sudando por los nervios, repasando en mi mente las notas de" claro de luna" de Debussy, ya que esa seria la canción con la cual trataría de ingresar al colegio, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina del director de la cual salió un muchacho de cabello cobrizo, tés blanca y ojos verdes esmeraldas, era verdaderamente guapo pero en esos momentos estaba demasiada preocupada por pasar la prueba que solo lo mire por un momento, la secretaria me saco de mis pensamiento._

_-Señorita Swan, es su turno- dijo saliendo de la oficina._

_-Hee si gracias- me levante del sillón que había en la sala y camine hacia la oficina del director._

_Entre con nerviosismo, la oficina era amplia en el fondo había un hermoso piano negro de cola, junto ha el había en chelo, una batería, el estuche de un violín y un arpa. Una voz me llamo desde el otro lado de la habitación._

_-Señorita Swan es un gusto tenerla aquí- dijo una voz áspera._

_-El gusto es mío señor Eleazar, la verdad no me esperaba estar aquí- respondí modestamente._

_-Pero muchacha como crees que el colegio no te iba a llamar si tienes lo que nosotros buscamos en nuestros alumnos TALENTO- respondió ante mi comentario enfatizando la última palabra-Bueno como solo tenemos unos minutos para hacer la prueba seria bueno que comenzáramos con ella ¿no crees?-_

_-Si claro- dije caminando hacia el piano del fondo._

_Me senté en el banco enfrente del piano y me acomode para comenzar a tocar, mis manos comenzaron a volar por las teclas del piano y la suave música de Debussy inundo la habitación calmando la tensión que yo misma emanaba, comencé lentamente por miedo ha equivocarme pero conforme la música avanzaba me concentraba mas al grado en que solo era yo en la habitación haciendo lo que mas amaba hacer "tocar", termine la pieza completamente sumergida en la música, unos aplausos de ovación me sacaron de mi burbuja en la que me encontraba haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe, Eleazar se había puesto de pie caminando hasta donde me encontraba._

_-Wuuaau eso fue, wuuaau me dejaste sin palabras- dijo sorprendido._

_-Gracias, aunque titubee en algunas notas- dije decepcionada de mi misma._

_-Pero supiste como reponerte de ello, sin que yo me diera cuenta- respondió ante mi comentario._

_-Gracias de nuevo, solo espero que mi talento sea el suficiente para formar parte de el colegio- comente queriendo ver si podía ver algún modo de que me digiera su decisión de aprobarme en el colegio._

_-Pero por supuesto que lo es, al igual que el joven Cullen, son una reliquia para el colegio- dijo muy convencido de si mismo._

_-Señor Eleazar, si no es mucha indiscreción, el tal Cullen ¿no es el joven que salió antes de que yo entrara?- pregunte con algo de curiosidad rara en mi._

_-Así es Isabella, Cullen fue quien salió antes de que tú entraras, y los dos tienen mucho talento, y por que no decirlo son muy apuestos los dos- haciendo que un gran sonrojo se me plantara en las mejillas._

_-Gracias señor- dije mientras bajaba la cabeza ha causa de la vergüenza._

_-Muy bien, pues bienvenida al Colegio San Pablo, aquí esta tu pase de entrada para hacer todos los tramites necesarios, cuando salgas se lo das a Carmen ella se encargara de todo- dijo mientras escribía en el papel que me iba a dar, cuando termino de poner los datos necesarios me lo dio y me dio la mano en forma de sello._

_Me despedí de el, di las gracias por su tiempo y la oportunidad que me había dado, tome mi mochila y Salí de la oficina, le di el papel a la secretarias que estaba afuera de la oficina, ella debería de ser Carmen, era muy bonita, tenia uno 40 años al igual que Eleazar, su color de piel era de un crema, tenía cabello caoba y ojos cafés claros._

_Tomo el papel que Eleazar me había dado y me sonrió ante lo que había leído en el papel, tecleo unos datos en la computadora, busco algo y después los imprimió, me una hoja con los requisitos para el papeleo, eran cosas legales como mi registro y cosas por el estilo, agradecí la paranoia de mi madre al haber metido todos mis papeles a la mochila que llevaría esa mañana, lo traía todo así que solo saque los papeles de la mochila y se los di._

_-Creo que sabias que te ibas a quedar ¿verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa._

_-En realidad mi madre lo creía- respondí divertida ante la situación._

_-Pues claro, una madre nunca duda de sus hijos ella sabia que te quedarías- respondió algo divertida-muy bien tienes todo, así que solo te queda esperar ha que llegue la fecha para presentarte a clases que será, el 15 de noviembre-_

_-Muy bien, gracias por todo y espero verla de nuevo- dije dándole la mano para despedirme de ella._

_-También yo y no fue nada, solo hacia mi trabajo- dijo modestamente._

_Después de despedirme de Carmen, recogí mis chamarra del perchero y mi puse la bufanda y el gorro, ya que ese día había nevado y si no lo hacia me resfriaría y no quería eso. Salí del edificio algo rápido ya que estaba ansiosa por darles las buenas noticias a mi madre y hermano que seguro estaban de muertos de ansias por saber el resultado de la prueba, iba saliendo cuando escuche alguien gritar con voz ansiosa._

_-Cuidado-_

_Entonces resbale con una pequeña capa de hielo que se había formado en la salida de la puerta, debido a la nevada que había caído durante la noche y mañana, solo cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto con el piso, pero unos brazos impidieron que eso sucediera, abrí los ojos para poder ver quien había sido mi salvador, me encontré con unos enormes ojos verdes esmeralda con un toque de gris que me atraparon al instante, reconocí si rostros, esos ojos, sus rasgos, su piel y sus carnosos labios rozados._

_Era Cullen. _

_Según mis recuerdos cuando lo había visto salir de la oficina del director Eleazar, me tenia fuertemente abrazada por la cintura, con cara de sorpresa mezclada con vergüenza a la vez, lo único me hico fue mirarlo con sorpresa._

_-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado._

_-So, el hielo no ayuda ha los torpes- respondí aun en shock._

_Me soltó lentamente y sonrió ante mi comentario, se retiro metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus Jeans tímidamente._

_-Gracias por evitar que mi cara tuviera un encuentro con el suelo-dije apenada por la situación mientras me sonrojaba._

_-No fue nada, solo fueron mis reflejos-respondió alzando los hombros- soy Edward, Edward Cullen- _

_-Mmm yo Isabella Swan pero dime Bella- dije dándole la mano, tímidamente el la tomo y la estrecho cuidadosamente._

_Fin del flashback._

**Hola soy nueva en esto y espero y les guste no sean demasiado duras y dejen review enserio me gustaría saber que es lo que piensas de mi historia **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Mi familia **

Cuando entre ha la cocina vi a mi madre Renee y a mi hermano Ian desayunando en la mesa, Ian era el hermano perfecto amenos para mi, era guapo, comprensivo, protector pero solo lo necesario y el cómplice perfecto para cualquier travesura que quisiera hacer, y mi madre bueno era como mi hermana, aventurera, temeraria, extrovertida, era como una adolescente en pleno desarrollo, gracias ha dios yo había nacido con mas madures que mis años, así que yo era la mas cuerda de todos la mayoría del tiempo.

-Bueno días-dijeron al uno miso.

-Buenos días- les regrese el saludo mientras le daba un beso a cada uno-¿acaso no es un día estupendo?

-Veo que alguien esta entusiasmada el día de hoy-comento Ian con tono burlón.

-Pero claro que si, hoy comienza mi vida artística ¿acaso es poca cosa para estarlo?-agregue a su comentario siguiéndole el juego.

-Claro que no cariño es estupendo que lo estés, no le hagas caso a tu hermano-me defendió mama dándole un manotazo a Ian.

-Yo solo decía- respondió en su defensa mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Pues no digas- termino Renee.

-déjalo esta celoso por que yo soy especial y el no- agregue juguetona.

-demasiado querida hermanita-dijo levantándose de la mesa con su plato de serial en la mano.

Era temprano por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para tomar algo de desayunar, así que abrí la alacena y saque un platón y una taza para café, me serví el serial y tome la cafetera pata llenar mi taza de lo poco que quedaba en ella, le di un sorbo para ver si estaba bueno y valla que lo estaba, me senté en la barra y comencé a comer mi cereal de bolitas, se que era algo infantil pero era el único cereal que me gustaba ya que era de chocolate y era mi debilidad.

-¿Y a que horas tienes que estar en el colegio?-pregunto Ian.

-Umm creo que a las 12-respondi.

-Entonces me da tiempo de ir ha dejarte antes de que vaya ha trabajar-me informo.

-Esta bien solo procura estar listo antes de las 11-dije sonriéndole.

-Bella es muy temprano, ni siquiera nos hacemos 20 minutos de viaje ¿Qué piensas hacer todo el tiempo que te queda?-me acuso burlón-no me digas que socializar-

-Tal vez, tu que sabes-dije mientras sonreía ante su comportamiento.

Yo no era la persona más sociable en forks que digamos, era todo lo opuesto era una de las personas mas calladas de todo el instituto, me gustaba pasar desapercibida, odio ser el centro de atención, en cambio Ian era todo lo contrario era demasiado sociable para su bien, ama ser el centro de atención, así que por mas que yo quisiera ser invisible ante la gente, no podía ya que era la hermana de Ian Swan el capitán del equipo de basquetbol.

-No es solo que Mike quiere verme antes de que entre a clases-respondí mientras un sonrojo se me plantaba en mi mejillas.

Mike Newton era mi novio del instituto, era guapo, tenía pelo rubio, ojos azules y cara de niño. Tenia 6 meses saliendo con el, desde que fui a unas de las tontas fiestas a las cuales invitaban a mi hermano y el me convencía de ir tan siquiera ha acompañarlo, nos conocimos ese día y nos tratamos durante una 3 semanas, hasta que el me dijo que si quería ser su novia y yo lo pensé por unos días pero termine diciéndole que si ya que era muy lindo conmigo, aunque a veces algo empalagoso.

-Así que el chico quiere verte ¿no será que tiene miedo y quiere que vean que tienes novio?-dijo entre serio y juguetón.

-No lo creo, el sabe que yo lo quiero y no hay razone para que sienta miedo de algo, es ridículo-respondí también algo seria.

-Eso esta claro Bella, pero digo, aras nuevos amigos y no dudo que alguien te ponga el ojo en ti, así como Mike lo hizo-dijo el.

-No soy bonita, al menos no tanto como tú eres guapo, yo no tengo ojos azules y pelo rubio-respondí agachando la cabeza.

Así es, yo no era tan bonita o despampanante como para que alguien se peleara por mi, gracias ha el ADN de mi padre, Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía de Forks , no me llevaba muy bien con el pero que podía hacer era mi padre, del el había heredado mi pelo color caoba, mi piel blanca, mis ojos achocolatados todas mi facciones era similares ha las de el, hasta algunos de mi tics nerviosos eran similares, en cambio Ian era muy parecido ha mama los mismos ojos azules, el mismo pelo rubio, el color de piel, la misma forma alocada y despreocupada de ser, éramos muy diferentes.

-Claro que lo eres, eres bonita, si supieras los nombres de los chicos que piensan eso te sorprenderías-dijo tomando mis manos.

-No es cierto, solo dicen eso por que soy tu hermana-respondí triste.

-Eso no es cierto, eres hermosa en muchas maneras, Mike tiene razones de sobra para tener miedo de que alguien se fije en ti-agrego dándome un abrazo y un beso en la frente-muy bien no hay que ponerse sentimentales, por que no queremos ponernos sentimentales en un día tan especial ¿Ok?-

-Si, es solo que no se que haría sin ti-dije mientras gruesas lagrimas de nostalgia recorrían mi mejillas.

-Ye pequeña no llores si no aras que yo también llore-dijo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas, en ese momento vio su reloj-valla como se va de rápido el tiempo, ya son las 11, andando no queremos llegar tarde en tu primer día-

-Si solo subo por mi chaqueta y mi mochila-dije levantándome de la barra.

-No demores mucho te espero en el coche-grito mientras subía las escaleras.

Subí las escaleras y en el último escalón tropecé cayendo de rodillas soltando un "maldición", abrí la puerta de mi habitación y tome lo que tenia planeado, rápidamente salí disparada de la habitación, sin molestarme ha cerrar la puerta, baje corriendo las escaleras, Renee me esperaba en la puerta.

-Buena suerte pequeña-dijo abrazándome.

-Gracias ma´ espero y así sea-dije abriendo la puerta de la entrada.

Salí de la casa, Ian ya estaba esperando en su mini cuper azul como me había dicho con el motor encendido, así solo me subí al coche en el asiento del copiloto y nos dirigimos hacía el colegio.


End file.
